Lovett is Lucy
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: Nellie Lovett disguises herself as Lucy. When her love comes back, then what happens? Follows general plotline of the movie.


Lovett is Lucy: A Sweeney Todd Fan Fic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd in anyway. Not the movie, not the idea, not even the actor who plays him (Johnny Depp!). However my friend Lynn and I are going to steal Toby. :D**

_What would have happened if our dear Sweeney Todd came back to London and found Lucy in the Pie Shop instead of Mrs. Lovett? But it was actually Mrs. Lovett in disguise? And what's the relationship between Mr. T. and Toby?? _

Anthony stood on the deck of his ship as they sailed into London. It was one of his favourite places to visit during his travels even though he knew nobody there. Until now.

The man he had been travelling with came up behind him. "There's no place like London." Mr. Todd said.

"It is grand." Anthony said.

"Not at all." Todd argued. "I hate London. It's a horrible place with no morals. The people there are all filled with shit."

The ship docked shortly after. Anthony and Mr. Todd got off and began to stretch their legs. The pair didn't get far before Mr. Todd stopped them.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony questioned.

"I feel shadows, ghosts, everywhere." he explained. "There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful. But another man saw that she was beautiful and stole her away. The barber was arrested on false charges."

"Did the lady give in to the judge?"

"Oh that was many years ago. I'd doubt if anyone would know." Mr. Todd sighed at the memory.

"Will I ever see you again?" Anthony asked as the prepared to go their seperate ways.

"Oh maybe," Todd smiled, "Around Fleet Street I wouldn't wonder."

Then he was off without another word.

After a long walk through the streets and alleys of London, Mr. Todd approached his old house. He immediately recognised his neighbour's Meat Pie shop and his apartment above.

Cautiously he walked inside. The place was a mess, Mrs. Lovett's that is, and there she was at the counter making pies. Her hair tied back in...

"But wait," he said to himself. "Wasn't Nellie's hair darker? If it's not Mrs. Lovett, it must be..."

"A customer!" the women behind the counter said excitedly. "Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? Sit! Sit down now! Did you come in for a pie, sir?"

She grabbed a pie off the counter and brought it to him. He cringed. It looked like it was molding and smelled worse. Mr. Todd set it on the table.

"Sorry if me head's a little vague. It's just I 'aven't seen a customer in weeks." the lady smiled. "Though what with the price of meat nowadays, these are probably the worst pies in London. Would you like some ale, sir?"

Todd just sat there while she poured him a glass. She continued to flutter about the small shop going on and on about the price of meat and the hard times. Mr. Todd took a bite of the meat pie, followed immediately by a gulp of ale. It was disgusting!

"I know this one girl Mrs. Mooney." she told him. "Owns a pie shop like mine. Does her business fine but I've noticed something weird, lately all her neighbours cats have disappeared!"

Mr. Todd cringed. He imagined even that would taste better than what he'd just attempted to swallow.

"C'mon dear." the women said, motioning him to the other room. "It'll take more than ale to get that taste outta your mouth. Trust me."

Once in the other room, the two of them sat down. It was a small room with a few pieces of furniture and a fireplace. Todd glanced around, taking in the still familiar setting.

" 'Ere ya go." Todd was handed a tumbler of gin. "The cheery wallpaper was a bargain eh?"

Mr. Todd nodded. "If you're so down on your money why don't you rent the room above you?" he asked.

"Oh that! I won't touch it. Folk say it's haunted, who's t' say they're wrong?"

"Haunted?" he questioned.

"There was a barber and his wife. Oh he was beautiful! A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life. It was a false charge of course." she frowned as she relayed the story, " There was this judge you see, wanted her like mad. Everyday he sent her a flower, but would she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour! Poor thing!"

"What happened to her?" Todd asked, half afraid it would launch the supposed Mrs. Lovett into an endless tale.

"Well the Beadle he called on her all polite. Tells her the judge is all contrite and blames himself for her awful plight." she goes on, "She must go straight to his house today. And there he..." she trailed off.

"Kills her?!" Mr. Todd jumped out of his seat.

"So it is you!" the lady exclaimed. "Benjamin Barker come back after all these years!"

"Where is my Lucy?"

"She's right here, love." Lucy smiled.

Sweeney stared at her. Was it possible that this was his wife? Could she have waited for him all these years? If she had it must have been a sacrifice on her part since Nellie apparently no longer lived there.

"What about our daughter?" he asked.

"The Judge Turpin took her in as his ward." she sighed. "I tried to stop 'im but he's the law around 'ere y'know? Takes care of him as if she was 'is own."

"Johanna!" Todd gasped.

"I'm sorry Benjamin!" Lucy cried.

"No! Not Benjamin! Not Barker!" he yelled. "It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd and he will get his daughter back!"

Upstairs Lucy showed Sweeney Todd around their old room. It was dark and gloomy unlike before. Johanna's old crib sat in the corner with a doll still in it. A broken mirror leaned against one wall.

Lucy went over to the side of the room that looked over the street. A large window took up a good part of the slanted ceiling. She bent over and lifted up a loose floorboard. Underneath it was a box she'd kept well hidden since her love had left London. Mr. Todd smiled as Lucy opened it.

"The handles are silver aren't they?" she asked, looking down at the straight edge razors that filled the case.

"Silver, yes." he grinned as he picked one up and examined it's shine.

"I hid 'em when they came for Johanna. I could've sold 'em but I didn't." Lucy shrugged.

"Ahh these are my friends! See how they glisten?" he asked her, "See this one shine? How he smiles in the light! My friend!"

Sweeney Todd wandered away from Lucy, suddenly infatuated with his old razors. Jealousy over took his wife and she begged for his attention back.

"I'm your friend too Mr. Todd! If you only knew Mr. Todd!" Oh Mr. T. you're warm in my hands..."

"My friend! I've come home to find you waiting! Your shine is merely silver but you'll soon drip precious rubies." he said to his razors. Lucy hung over his shoulder. "Leave me!"

She left the room and went downstairs. If she knew Mr. Todd, there was no point in trying to stay.

"At last!" he cried out. "My arm is complete again!"


End file.
